yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 12
is the last episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on December 21, 2015. Synopsis The episode starts up right were episode 11 ended, with the group sitting down to begin their flower viewing event. Kyōko stands in front of the others and says that they’ll now have a few words from their MC, which is Kyōko. However Kyōko doesn’t say anything other then Hello, then says “Now on to the next act.” and sits down along with the others. Next up is Sakurako and Akari’s comedy act. After giving an odd intro they move on to the jokes. Akari jokes that she was so busy trying to think up jokes last night she ate her hair buns by mistake while trying to reach for a snack. Sakurako is suppose to follow up with a punch line, but forgets it. Trying to keep it together they move on to the next joke. This time Sakurako remembers the punch line for the first joke. Of course the chaos of their act is causing the others to laugh at it anyway, so it’s all good in the end. Afterwards they all sit down to eat the food Yui and Himawari made the day before, everyone seems to enjoy it very much. Kyōko tries to challenge Chinatsu to a drinking contest, but Kyōko wins with flying colors when she downs her glass of juice twice as fast as Chinatsu. Yui offers to go buy more drinks at a near by store, telling the others she’ll be fine on her own, and leaves shortly. Shortly after she leaves Akari makes mention of the “party supplies” Ayano, Chitose, and Chinatsu were in charge of getting. And a sudden silence falls over them. Both Ayano and Chinatsu seem to be trying to avoid the question as best they can. Chitose seems fine with it, whatever it is, but the other two don’t seem to really want to show what they bought. Noticing a bag behind Chinatsu, Sakurako makes a move to grab it and see what’s inside. Chinatsu shouts “Don’t!” but is unable to stop Sakurako from getting it. She quickly opens it, and inside have Pink Afros with flowers on them! Seems they were so caught up in finding something good for the party that they lost their cool and ended up buying something they both regret very much. Akari tries to cheer Chinatsu up by placing one on her head, but Chinatsu just ask Akari what good there is in having a third fluff on her head along with her two pony tails. Akari doesn’t know what to say to that. Meanwhile Kyōko tries to cheer up Ayano by putting one on her own head and asking is she looks good in it. Ayano blushes, but doesn’t really reply other then saying Kyōko’s name. Chitose of course is happy enough with that outcome. Around this time Yui returns, along with more tea and juice she also brought a warm drink for Kyōko who slept outside last night. She tells Kyōko that even though it’s spring she should still take care of her self, Kyōko smiles and thanks Yui for her thoughtful kindness. Then Yui notices the afro Chinatsu is wearing and pulls Chinatsu out of her slump by commenting that it’s cute. And suddenly Chinatsu doesn’t hate it so much. Sakurako then pulls a piece of cardboard out of her bag with a wheel drawn on it and different “lucks” written in each part of the circle. Say tells the others that it’s Sakurako’s Fortune teller, part two. Akari gets a bit upset and tells Sakurako that she should have been working on their act and not this. But Sakurako just shrugs it off and says “What’s done is done”. Himawari notices one of the word says “district”, but Sakurako doesn’t understand what she means when she reads it out loud. Without anymore delay they move on to playing the game of Sakurako’s. The goal is to throw a rock from the blanket and land it in one of the luck triangles on the board. The first to go is Himawari who lands on so-so luck. Nothing good will happen, and nothing bad will happen, a normal day. Himawari doesn’t have any words for this, and so they move on to the next player. Chinatsu, who lands her rock on “bad luck”, or so Sakurako says. Chinatsu tells Sakurako the word she wrote is “district” not “bad luck”, pulling out her cell phone to search the word to prove it to her. Sakurako stares at the phone for a second, then says “well you shouldn’t worry about the small stuff.” Chinatsu decides not to push it any more then this and just lets Sakurako go on this one. The next player is Akari, who manages to land on excellent luck. While Akari’s happily cheering Sakurako comments that she likely used up all her good luck winning that throw, much to Akari’s dismay. Chinatsu then tells Akari they have the perfect thing for her, and Ayano agrees. They get a ribbon out of a bag and put it over Akari’s shoulder. “Today’s Star” it says. A running joke in the anime is that Akari is the main character, but everyone else out shines her so much that she often times gets forgotten in the background. From time to time though the show does let her shine forth as the main character like this for a little bit. And finally Sakurako steps up to play her own game, planning to land on excellent luck as well and steal the spotlight from Akari. And away flies Sakurako’s rock. Striking into a rock sticking out of the ground in front of the game board, bouncing off it and back at the group. And hitting Chinatsu right in the knee. Causing Himawari to whack Sakurako on the head for throwing so hard. As she and Chinatsu kneel there in pain Sakurako says sorry to Chinatsu, who replies saying it’s fine. Guess that bad luck drew wasn’t to hard off after all. The game aside for now, they break out some old fashion sake cups one would generally drink out of for flower viewing. Since there all underage they have juice in them. None the less Kyōko still has to act weird, or would that be normal in her case. As they sit enjoying the drink falling Sakurako petals land in both Kyōko and Ayano’s drinks. This is one of those things that “happen all the time in movies” in japan, don’t know how often it really happens though. Kyōko and Ayano are both quite happy about it, but Sakurako is a bit jealous of them and runs over to shake the near by tree to try and get it to drop a petal in her own drink. Instead, it just drops a number of caterpillar on all of them. There’s a small moment of silence, then everyone just takes off running away without looking back. Sakurako her self has one land on her head, which she quickly throws off and runs away. The caterpillar she tossed lands on the misspelled “bad luck” spot on her fortune board still laying on the ground. An out of breath Himawari and Chitose catch up to Yui finally, who says she’s sorry for running off like that without a thought for anyone else. Both of them are fine with that though, since they’d have done the same thing if they could run as fast as Yui can. Before they can talk much more the others call out to them from a near by bridge their all standing on. So Yui, Himawari, and Chitose all go to meet up with them there. They stand on the bridge looking out at the park, and the part really is very pretty. As they stand on the bridge Kyōko clams that this was all “Just as planned”. Yui doesn’t buy it one bit. Sakurako finally catches up with the others, and after a bit of back and forth between her and Himawari she joins them on the bridge as well. A warm spring breeze blowing by, the lovely sight of blooming trees. Akari starts to give a main character like speech about how she’s so very happy right now, but at that moment the wind picks up and blows her shoulder banner off and into the water, right into a passing duck. Everyone has a bit of a laugh at this, commenting that even ducks are stealing her spotlight now. The second half of the episode starts with the four main girls in the Amusement Club room working hard on one of Kyōko’s doujinshi. Kyōko’s behind for the deadline for turning hers in for the next comic market theses are sold at, and so she’s enlisted the help of Akari and Yui. Chinatsu also wants to help, but the others don’t seem to want her to, for a obvious reason. Yui tries to keep her busy be quickly drinking her tea and asking Chinatsu to make more, but after a dozen or so cups Yui can’t handle any more. And so they start giving Chinatsu the most simple and easy jobs they can. After a time the teacher on duty that night, Nishigaki-sensei, comes to check up on them. She also brings along some snacks for them, but Kyōko is a little uneasy about eating them. Something about Nishigaki’s track record of blowing things up. Nishigaki doesn’t get why Kyōko is acting like this. To which Chinatsu points out that Nishigaki has no self-awareness about this problem of hers. Kyōko and Yui both just stare at Chinatsu for saying this. Chinatsu doesn’t understand way. Might have something to do with her “great art skills” or something. After a bit more drawing they decide to take a small break. And at that moment Kyōko tells them they should all build a robot together. Kyōko tells them she’s not talking about a real robot, just a picture of one. She wants one to use in a comic she plans to draw later but is having a hard time coming up with ideas. Yui then gets the idea to each draw one part in turns to see what they come up with. Also it’ll keep “her” influence down a little. “Whose influence?” ask a confused Chinatsu. And so after many turns the robot is finally done. “Thanks...” is all Kyōko can manage to say at the sight of the thing they created together. By this point Akari was having a hard time staying awake, so they let her head off to bed as they keep working. Time passes and even Chinatsu starts to give in to sleepiness. But as we all know as Chinatsu’s focus drops her skill rises. And so Kyōko brings Chinatsu a page she needs inked to see what happens. Kyōko watches in shock as Chinatsu inks the page in record time and with extreme skill. This however was the last bit’s of energy Chinatsu had. So Kyōko and Yui let Chinatsu go to sleep as well. Now it’s just the two of them. Kyōko wraps her arms around Yui’s arm and makes mention of this to her. And gets a slap on the head for doing so. Much more time passes, and even Kyōko is starting to drop out. A boom sounds from near by and the whole room shakes lightly. A sleepy Kyōko wakes up and weakly ask if that was an earthquake. Yui tells her it wasn’t. Just the teacher, doing what she does best. Akari wakes up as well, and feeling rested enough to stay awake a bit more she trades places with Kyōko. As Akari and Yui keep working on Kyōko’s comic, Akari makes mention of how normally students aren’t really allowed to spend the night at school. Yui tells her the student council got permission for them. Akari then wonders how the Amusement club got founded in the first place. And so Yui tells Akari the story of their first year at this school. It all started one day when Kyōko found a dropped key laying on the ground. Yui had told her to turn it in, but Kyōko felt she had to find out where the key went. Location after location they tried the key, and every time it wouldn’t work. Untill finally they come to the small two room building behind the school for the old tea club to use, and the key opened the door. Once inside the two look around a bit, Kyōko making her self right at home. After a few moments Kyōko decides this will be their secret base from now on. Yui tells her “Don’t just casually declare your intention to illegally occupy this room”. None the less the two ended up making it their secret club room anyway. Akari ask what they did before she came along, and Yui tells her it wasn’t really to different then it is now. Being only the two of them there wasn’t a lot they could do. And they didn’t plan to try and being any of their other friends in on it since they wanted Akari to be the third member when she finally entered middle school. Hearing this makes Akari really happy. After telling the story of the clubs founding Yui finally starts to fall asleep her self, slamming her head down on the table a bit hard as she does. Even as Akari tells her to go to sleep Yui won’t, saying she’s not sleepy yet. So the two of them go to get a drink from a near by vending machine. A bit of black coffee later Yui seems wide awake again. Akari got some kind of orange juice. As they sit there drinking Akari keeps staring at Yui’s drink, so finally Yui offers to let Akari try some. Eager to see if she’s mature enough to drink coffee Akari accepts Yui’s offer. But doesn’t seem ready for black coffee yet. Once back at the club room they comment on how cute Chinatsu looks sleeping, how their not use to her being so quiet like this. Kyōko starts talking in her sleep about her comic, things like screen tone and shading. And promptly gets hit by a sleeping Chinatsu who tells her to shut up, then slumps back down asleep her self. Akari and Yui both smile at this, commenting that things are always lively like this around Kyōko, but even those are good memories to them. The two of them both agree to put in a bit more work for Kyōko and head back to the main room to work on the comic some more. Morning finally comes, and inside the club room, all of them awake now, they’ve finally finished Kyōko’s comic. Cheers are had by everyone. Kyōko walks over to the doors and throws them open and walks outside. The other three stand on the porch looking out at Kyōko. Yui comments that it was pretty hard on all of them, Chinatsu agrees, and Akari says she had fun since she got to sleep over at school. Kyōko stands there, looking like there’s something on her mind as the other three keep talking. Yui looks over at Kyōko and says her name. Followed by telling her to come on and say what she wants to say here. Kyōko gets a bit flustered for a second. And then looks away. After a few seconds she nods her head and turns back around. Saying she’ll only say this once, she then says the following: "Yui, Chinatsu-chan, Akari, you're always there for me. You're always willing to hang out with me. And when I'm struggling like I was today, you help me. The times we spend together make me so happy. I treasure them. Thanks for everything." Once finished Kyōko just stands there smiling. A different ending song then normal starts playing in the background as she finishes saying this. The others stare back at her from the porch, Akari and Chinatsu seem like their still trying to process what Kyōko just said, and Yui just smiles at Kyōko, glad she was able to say it. The silence goes on for a few seconds longer, nervously Kyōko tells them to say something. Akari is the first to act, running of the porch to hug Kyōko. Followed right away by both Chinatsu and Yui, both shouting her name as hey run across to her. Akari says she’s so happy right now too, and Chinatsu ask if Kyōko picked the club room to say this cause of all the memories they have together in there. Both Yui and Chinatsu move closer and pet Kyōko on the head while sharing there own happiness with her. And so the final ending credits start rolling past showing a series of flashback clips from the third season. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes